Ayah kami
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Cerita soal ayah kami, Arthur Kirkland./"Yang alisnya tebal,", "Yang masakannya tidak enak,", "serigala berbulu domba,", "Tsundere," *giggle*/Father!England/author note :karena katanya semi M, jadi daku geser aja ratingnya... RnR please:D


**Summary:** Ini soal ayah kami, Arthur Kirkland...

**Setting :** lintas waktu. Ya Al-Metthew kecil, remaja, sampai sekarang.  
sudut pandang ada di dalam kurung :3

(A) untuk Alfred  
(M) untuk Metthew

**Include :** AU, Chibi!America, Young!America, Young!Canada, (rada)OOC, my own head canon, typo(s)

Hetalia punya Hima-papa

.

**(A) Ayahku...alisnya tebal...**

Kalau berbicara soal ayahku, jangan lupakan alisnya yang luar biasa itu... Aku kadang berkaca di cermin untuk memeriksa apakah alisku setebal itu. Atau kadang mimpi burukku bercerita soal alisku yang tumbuh dengan binal.

Aku tahu paman Francis, Om Antonio, atau Engkong Yao suka menertawai alis itu, tapi ayah selalu bangga akannya dan menganggapnya sebagai lambang gentleman. Padahal aku yakin, alis itu bahkan tidak bisa mengambilkan saputangan seorang lady yang terjatuh.

Saat kecil, Nesia, teman kami yang berkulit eksotis itu pernah berkata sesuatu soal 'susuk'. Katanya, di negara asalnya, beberapa orang menanamkan benda di salah satu bagian muka mereka. Beberapa menamkan di alis, terutama untuk menarik perhatian orang. Kalau berfikir ibuku yang cantik itu mau dengan ayah yang seperti itu... Tapi semuanya langsung terbantahkan saat dengan berani, atau polosnya, adikku Mettehw bertanya pada ayah, yang membuatnya ngamuk dan ibu tertawa puas.

"Ibu memang suka pada alis ayah, tapi tentu bukan karena itu," ibu tersenyum sambil menyentuh hidung Mettehw.

Belakangan aku tahu, bila ayah marah, ibu akan mengelus alis abnormal itu dengan tenang, yang membuat pipi ayah memerah dan makin mengamuk, tapi tak lama bahunya akan menurun. Ibu lalu tertawa, berbisik sambil mengelus alis itu. Bila waktu kejadian di malam hari, yang ibu lakukan berikutnya adalah menarik ayah, yang aku tahu sudah tidak berdaya, membawanya ke kamar.

* * *

**(M) Ayahku… masakannya...**

Umh…masakan ayah… Entahlah… Al bisa makan dengan tenang. Malah bisa sampai nambah.. Bila tidak ingat betapa bersinarnya senyum ayah yang menunggu aku memakannya, aku tidak akan memakannya.

Aku pernah bertanya pada ibu mengapa ia tidak mengajari ayah memasak dan ibu hanya menghelai napas, terlihat bagai ada beban berat di bahunya. Aku jadi tidak tega untuk bertanya lagi.

Tapi ayah sangat suka memasak. Bila ada kesempatan ia akan memasak dan demi keselamatan, maksudku, agar makanan ayah lebih enak, ibu akan memberikan beberapa tambahan. Yang paling ayah suka adalah membuat scone. Aku bukannya benci scone, tapi buatan ayah… umh… bagaimana menempatkannya ya… Terlalu istimewa. Entahlah, ada suatu unsur yang… begitulah… Tapi beberapa waktu belakangan rasanya makin baik. Aku tahu ayah sedang les masak, walau ia membantahnya.

Ada cerita saat ibu sakit dulu. Ibu yang aktif itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba terjatuh dan sakit. Saat itu musim dingin dan badai salju mengepung kota. Kami tidak bisa keluar membawa ibu dan dokterpun tidak bisa datang karena terhalang timbunan es.

Kondisi ibu makin menurun tanpa kami tahu sebabnya. Ayah lalu memasakkan makanan untuk ibu. Al membantu di dapur dan aku menjaga ibu di kamar.

"Makanlah," aku tidak akan melupakan ekspresi khawatir ayah saat itu. Ibu tersenyum dan mulai memakan bubur berwarna hitam dengan isi yang tidak jelas itu.

"Bisa ambilkan aku minum?" ibu tersenyum dan ayah segera melesat.

Sambil tersenyum, ibu memandang punggung ayah. Tapi lama-lama mukanya semakin pucat dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Terlihat sekali ia menahan muntah.

"Ibu?" aku panik memandangnya.

"Tidak apa, Mettehw. Ayahmu sudah susah-susah membuatnya," tapi dorongan dari perutnya kelihatannya semakin kuat.

"Ini minumnya," dan ayah kembali, lalu duduk di sebelah ibu, yang menoleh, lalu muntah tepat di sweaternya.

"Oh, maafkan aku, sayang… Aku… Hoeeek," ibu mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Tentu termasuk bubur buatan ayah.

Suasana makin tidak enak. Alfred menepuk bahuku, mengisyaratkan kami agar keluar.

Tapi tentu kami penasaran. Sembunyi-sembunyi kami melihat mereka.

"Ma… Maaf…" ibu sepertinya mulai menangis.

"Tidak apa. Apa sekarang perasaanmu lebih enak?" suara ayah sangat lembut.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambil minum yang baru," ayah bangkit, keluar kamar, melewati kami yang tidak sempat kabur. Ada air mata di sisi matanya.

Setelah itu ibu tidak makan apa-apa lagi. Kami membuatkan beberapa macam jus dan serutan apel. Tapi kondisi ibu semakin membaik. Begitu juga cuaca di luar dan itu berarti kami bisa ke dokter.

"Istri anda kemungkinan keracunan. Ikan kalengan. Ini sudah kasus ke 3 yang saya tangani minggu ini. Silahkan obatnya," dokter berkata.

Dan katanya lagi, karena ibu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya hari itu, masalah menjadi tidak panjang dan ia cepat pulih. Al menyenggol tangan ayah dan aku tersenyum senang. Ayah hanya tersipu, berkata bahwa ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Mungkin semenjak itulah ayah les masak… Walau baru sconenya saja yang bisa dimakan tanpa campur tangan ibu…

* * *

**(A) Ayahku… keterlaluan awet mudanya.**

Ayah sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Awet. Muda. Padahal usainya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari ibu, tapi dengan muka itu banyak teman-teman kami yang mengira ibu lebih tua dari ayah. Padahal ibu sendiri bisa dibilang awet muda, tapi muka ayah jauh lebih awet lagi. Beberapa teman malah menduga bahwa ayah adalah kakak kami.

Ayah juga terkadang bisa sangat keras kepala yang membuatnya makin terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Makin terlihat bila ia sedang bertengkar dengan ibu atau aku.

Suatu kali, kami bertengkar mengenai suatu hal walau. Sifat keras kepalanya keluar dan ia mulai mengeluarkan argumen-argumen yang makin lama makin aneh. Jelas sekali ia lupa tujuan awalnya dan kini tidak mau kalah dari anaknya sendiri. Kami berdua lalu tidak saling bicara setelahnya.

Malamnya ayah memanggil Mettehw ke ruang kerjanya.

"Apaan?" tanyaku heran sambil memandang bingkisan yang disodorkan Mettehw saat ia kembali ke kamar.

Ia mengangkat bahu. Aku membuka bungkusan itu. CD. Kami saling pandang, bingung.

"Untuk Alfred anakku," sebuah video. Mungkin baru tadi direkam ayah. Ia sedang duduk di kursinya di balik meja kerjanya.

"Semoga kau sudah memikirkan kesalahanmu," ia memutar jarinya.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk anak semudamu…" aku berbalik menjauhi computer, meninggalkan Mettehw yang masih melihatnya. Ternyata ayah masih mau memperpanjang masalah.

Aku menghempaskan diri di kasur, mulai tidur.

"Aaakh!" ayah di video berteriak. Dengan sedikit tidak minat aku menoleh, kembali memandang computer.

"Alfred, maafkan ayah," suaranya melunak. Aku tertegun. Mettehw berbalik memandangku, tersenyum.

"Kau tau aku orang tua kolot. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau mengerti soal aku, begitu juga aku tidak terlalu mengerti soal dunia kalian… Tapi harusnya kau lebih mengerti orangtuamu ini!" dan suaranya naik kembali dan mulai ceramah soal orangtualah yang seharusnya lebih di mengerti. Aku berkedip.

"Hah… Pokoknya aku menunggumu makan malam sekarang," aku melihatnya menggeser tangannya dan video berakhir.

"Memang khas ayah ya?" Mettehw nyengir, lalu berdiri.

"Jadi… Mau ikut makan?".

Aku ikut nyengir, bangkit dari tempat tidurku, lalu bersama adikku berjalan turun ke bawah.

Ayahku memang awet muda. Tapi ia tetap orangtua yang kolot. Menggunakan CD jaman sekarang? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja piringan hitam?

Aku tertawa kecil saat makan.

"Ada apa?" ayah mendelik.

"Tidak apa. Ayah manis sekali di video," muka ayah memerah, lalu mulai mengguruiku soal rasa hormat pada orangtua.

* * *

**(M) Ayahku… sangat suka teh.**

Ayahku sangat suka teh. Apapun. Earl Gray, green tea, teh hitam, Aku pribadi bukan penggila teh seperti ayah, tapi teh buatan ayah memang sangat enak.

Bila pulang lebih cepat dari ibu, ia akan membuat teh rosemary kesukaan ibu. Atau bila sore hari saat ia ada di rumah, ia juga akan membuat teh. Kadang kami akan membantu membuat kue kecil untuk teman minum teh.

Ayah punya teh spesialnya. Terbuat dari teh merah dengan beberapa rempah yang ditambah madu. Setelah ditunggu seketar lima menit, ayah akan memasukkan melati kedalamnya.

Masakan ayah… Yah… Mungkin sedikit tidak enak sih… Tapi tehnya adalah yang terbaik. Kini saat kami sudah jauh darinya, kadang aku menyeduh teh instan sendiri di sore hari.

* * *

**(A) Ayahku… tsundere.**

Tau tsundere, kan? Oke. Gampangnya malu tapi mau. Hehe. Ayah bukan tipe yang romantic atau blak-blakkan seperti paman Francis. Ayah tipe orang yang susah mengungkapkan pikirannya. Bukan orang jahat kok sebenarnya.

Suatu hari ibu dan ayah bertengkar. Pada musim itu ibu mendapat banyak order di bakerynya tapi ia bilang akan pulang sebelum jam 5 seperti biasa, tetapi jam 7 ia bahkan belum berangkat dari tempat kerja.

"Mengapa belum pulang juga? Bagaimana pulangnya?" ayah bertanya lewat telpon.

"… Cowok?" ayah bertanya lagi.

"Bu.. Bukan! Pokoknya cepat pulang! Wanita macam apa yang pulang larut!"

"Tidur duluan? Memang akan kulakukan! Aku akan mengunci pintu! Aku akan mematikan semua lampu. Aku tidak akan menunggumu," ayah lalu mematikan telpon. Memandangnya sebentar, lalu menghelai napas berat.

"Alfred, Mettehw, tidur sekarang," ia mengambil remote tv lalu mematikannya.

"Ayaaah…" aku protes, tapi cepat aku tutup mulutku melihat tatapan ayah.

"Selamat tidur ayah," Mettehw naik duluan. Setengah merajuk, aku menyusulnya. Ayah mulai mematikan lampu dan tak lama terdengar pintu kamarnya di tutup.

Entah sudah jam berapa, aku terbangun. Panggilan alam. Tapi ada suara mobil terdengar. Aku bergegas memandang jendela dan benar, mobil ayah baru saja menyusuri jalan, meninggalkan rumah.

Ingat alas an awalku tadi, aku turun ke bawah menuju toilet. Saat keluar, aku melihat lampu dapur menyala. Penasaran aku masuk ke dapur. Ada peralatan masak yang basah di tempat piring bersih, di bak cuci piring juga masih ada bekas air. Dispenser dalam keadaan menyala dan samar tercium bau teh rosemerry. Aku nyengir. Dasar ayah.

* * *

**(M) Ayahku kadang… bisa sangat agresif.**

Bisa dibilang bila melihat ayah, kau akan terbayang sosok lelaki mungil yang lemah. Bisa di bilang sosok ibu cukup mendominasi. Ibu senang sekali menggoda ayah, lalu menikmati muka suaminya yang memerah atau marah-marah karena malu. Tapi malam itu aku dan Alfred melihat sisi lain ayah.

Ibu pulang terlambat malam itu. Aku ingat aku terbangun di tengah malam dan mendapati tempat tidur Al kosong. Mungkin mau ke toilet juga, pikirku.

Aku lalu turun dan menemukan Alfred sedang berjongkok di sisi gelap tangga, seperti bersembunyi.

"Al?" aku memanggil.

Ia menoleh, menarikku ke sebelahnya dan member isyarat untuk diam.

"Ada apa?" aku berbisik.

"Ayah dan ibu baru pulang,"

"Ayah? Ooh. Tuhkan, pasti khawatir,"

"Tsundere," aku dan Al berbisik bersamaan, lalu tertawa.

Pintu menuju garasi di dekat dapur terbuka, tertutup kembali dan ada suara langkah.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan memaksakkan diri," suara ayah terdengar kesal.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu ya," suara ibu terdengar lelah sekali.

"A.. Aku… Pokoknya besok kau tidak boleh ke toko,"

"Ah, Arthur. Kenapa sih kau manis sekali," terdengar tawa kecil ibu. Al membungkuk menahan tawa, mungkin membayangkan ekspresi ayah.

"Manis?" suara ayah terdengar aneh.

"Kalau kau masih punya tenaga untuk bercanda seperti itu,"

"Eh, Arthur?" ibu terdengar… heran? Panik? Aku memberanikan diri menggeser agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Ayah sedang menggendong ibu, lalu mencium leher ibu, makin lama makin naik.

"Eh, Arthur, iya maaf. Arthur tidak manis. Tidak-tidak. Jangan mala mini,"

Ayah… nyengir. Bukan. Menyeringai. Lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Arthuuur… Emhhh!" ibu menjerit tapi di tahan ayah dengan ciumannya.

"Anak-anak bisa bangun, manisku," lalu berlari menuju kamar, kamar di tutup, lalu terdengar bunyi kunci.

Aku terdiam. Mukaku panas, lalu memandang Alfred.

" Wow," ekspresinya tidak jauh beda denganku, aku yakin. Setengah tidak percaya kami naik ke kamar. Aku sampai lupa tujuan awalku terbangun.

Besoknya saat turun sarapan, Alfred menepuk bahu ayah.

"Tidak kusangka ayah bisa sangat garang," sebagai persetujuan aku mengacungkan jempol.

"Apa?" ayah berhenti mengoles rotinya.

"Kemarin malam… " Alfred menggantung kata-katanya, nyengir padaku.

"Menjemput ibu…." Aku menambahkan.

"Arthur, kau begitu manis," Alfred menirukkan ibu.

"Manis? " aku memperdalam suaraku, meniru ayah.

"Hei!" ayah bangkit. Mukanya sudah merah penuh.

"Aduh Arthur… sisi jahatmu ketahuan," ibu memegang pipinya, memasang mimic khawatir.

"Ja… Jahat? Aku…" ayah memandang kami, anak-anaknya, lalu meminum kopinya hingga tandas.

"Atau kau lebih suka di panggil manis?" ibu menuangkan kopi ke cangkir kosong ayah.

"A.. Aku tidak manis. Dan kalian berdua aku hukum karena tidur larut, anak muda," ayah menunjukku, lalu Alfred, kemudian beranjak, mengambil tasnya lalu sambil bergumam kesal keluar ruang makan.

Aku dan dan Alfred tertawa. Ibu lalu memandang kami.

"Dasar kalian ini," ia menghelai napas.

"Ada yang tertinggal," ayah kembali, mengambil rotinya yang tersisa, lalu secepat kilat mencium puncak kepala ibu kemudian menatap Al dan aku.

"Dan hukuman tambahan karena mengintip," ia menambahkan lalu berbalik.

"Aku pergi," ia keluar ruangan sambil menggigit rotinya.

Kami yang tertinggal saling bertukar pandang.

** (A) (M) Ayah kami... sangat sayang pada kami.**

"Yaah, ayah memang sangat sayang pada kami" Alfred memandang langit-langit kamar Kuma. Kini mereka sedang ada di kamar seorang author FF yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mereka penuh minat.

"Apa yang paling berkesan untuk kalian?" Kuma bertanya sambil mencatat di catatan kecilnya.

"Umh...Mungkin saat ia membiarkan kami menangis saat peliharaan kami mati..." Matthew memeluk beruangnya.

"Begitukah? Aku pikir seharusnya ia berkata sesuatu seperti 'laki-laki tidak boleh menangis,'" Kuma bertanya.

"Yah. Ayah pernah bilang seperti itu juga sih saat kami menangis bila jatuh atau hal lain,"

"Lalu?"

"Ayah bilang air mata bukan lambang kelemahan. Kami akan lemah bila kami menangis untuk sesuatu yang buruk seperti bertengkar atau sebagainya," Alfred tersenyum.

"Ayah bilang kadang lelakipun butuh menangis. Ia sendiri bercerita bahwa ia menangis saat dulu peliharaannya mati," Matthew menambahkan.

"Tapi jangan berlebihan, begitu ayah menekankan. Ah! Kau ingat saat ayah menangis karena memotong bawang bombai?" Alfred menyenggol Matthew.

"Haha. Soal itu. Kami bersikeras ingin makan kare dan ayah memaksakkan diri memasaknya,"

"Dan entah mengapa karinya enak sekali. Mungkin itu makasan ayah yang paling enak,"

"Ah! Ibu bahkan sampai tidak percaya bahwa itu buatan ayah,"

"Dan karenanya ayah memasak kare selama seminggu," Alfred menutup saling timpal itu dengan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Fufufu. Baiklah. Pertanyaan penutup. Apa kalian sayang pada Arthur?" Kuma meletakkan notenya, memandang lekat-lekat kedua laki-laki di depannya.

Mereka saling pandang, Alfred nyengir sedangkan Matthew tertawa kecil.

"Walau alisnya mengerikan," Alfred menjawab.

"Walau makanannya tidak enak,"

"Serigala berbulu domba,"

"Maniak teh,"

"Tsundere," mereka menutup setelah tertawa sesaat.

"Tentu. Ayah kami adalah yang terbaik,"

* * *

Beres.

RnR Please :D

* * *

Oh iya, ngemeng-ngemeng

soal siapa istrinya terserah anda :D

.

dan katanya ff ini semi M... Ok. saya akan pindah level

makasih YandereAI -w-d


End file.
